


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Barnesies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nephilim, No Amara/Dean Winchester, No mpreg, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: Season 11, Finale ; Dean catches a glimpse of his future, when he believes he does not have one.





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. I'm not an english speaker/writer. I've no idea if I'm gonna be able to write more. And I'm sorry if there is any mistake in this ridiculously short text/one shot/prologue?
> 
> Meet MJ (feat. Kylie Rogers)!
> 
> Title from Guns N' Roses ' song of the same name.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 07/02 : BIG THANK YOU to everybody that is leaving a kudos! You are sweethearts!

[_(...) Now and then when I see her face,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1dkch8-MOQ)

_[She takes me away to that special place,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1dkch8-MOQ) _

_[And if I stared too long,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1dkch8-MOQ) _

[_I'd probably break down and cry._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1dkch8-MOQ)  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peace reigned around him.

The silence only disturbed by the fountain’s water lapping. He let his suspicious gaze run over the little corner of nature that lay before him. 

A perfectly maintained garden with the exception of a dead flowerbed. Murdered. 

The only clue he needed to know he was in the right place. 

Yet his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"Daddy?"

Dean turned around. Scanning the aisle in which he had engaged without a thought. His eyes searching unsuccessfully.

"Daddy?"

He jumped when the voice rose again, glancing down at his source, who stood inexplicably at his side. 

He then encountered two orbs of a supernatural shade of blue, which would certainly have surprised him, had it not been so familiar. 

Except that, at this moment, it did not illuminate Castiel's face, but overhung a small nose in a child's face, belonging to a girl who could not be older than ten.

She took his closest hand in one of her smaller ones. Not disrupted by his inactivity. And he found neither the strength nor the will to protest. Captivated.

"It's okay, Daddy.", she added, serenely. "I'm watching over you."

And those simple words are like a knife in his chest. Hurting more than everything else.

The astonishment gave way to the angst on his features, but before he could do anything, Amara's presence made itself felt and her voice rose from the end of the aisle :

"Dean. How did you find me?"

And when he redirected his gaze, the little girl had disappeared.


End file.
